Characters
Cala Maria (Crossed Universes) - Frisk Replacement When she got taken into another universe, she lands into a small pond. In the small pond lies a red soul, Determination, it gives her the power to save & load (but not the power to reset). She’s also joined by Baroness Von Bon Bon, the queen of Sugarland. Baroness Von Bon Bon (Crossed Universes: Role Reversal) - Chara Replacement When she got taken into another universe, she was thrown into a grassy area with a small pond (where Cala Maria landed). She joins her adventure to leave this place, & head back to their world. At times, she would use her Candy Cane Gun for defense if there's anything threatening. Coolkyou (Ideal Coordinates) - Flowey/Asriel Replacement Coolkyou is a manga artist who is recognized for creating "Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid." He appears in 2 forms his current avatar (Flowey form) & his old avatar (Asriel form). Once he has all the souls, he will turn back into his old avatar. Though if he has only 6 souls, he turns into a ********* ******. Frank (Insertive) - Toriel Replacement Frank is a human that was (of course) sent into another universe. In battle, he throws Thunder Balls that zaps the player. He's also a bit clumsy at times so he barely helps out. He also has no relation to Donald, nor knows who he is. Papyrus (Galactic Downfall) - Napstablook Replacement Papyrus appears as a Pirate who is challenges the player to a sword duel. His attack pattern goes by his usual attack pattern, but he does use his sword. His special attack of course gets ruined by a small white wizard dog, so he finishes the battle with his normal attacks. Paper Mario (Paper Mario: Retrograde) - Sans Replacement Paper Mario (PM) appears in a brown cloak & tries to spook the player. He collects card & stickers & puts them in his book. He lives in a big house with another him, 2 Irish men, a dragon maid, & another human. He also has the soul of bravery. Retro!Mario (Paper Mario: Retrograde) - Second Sans Replacement Retro!Mario (RM) appears after PM spooks the player. Like PM, he finds his power-ups at random locations & stores them in his chest. He also lives in a big with his Paper self, 2 Irish men, a dragon maid, & another human. Dathi de Nogla/David & JackSepticEye/Sean (Anti's Takeover) - 1st & 2nd Papyrus Replacement David & Sean are two Irish men that appear at different times. David appears when he gets chased by Elma for a prank he didn't pull & Sean appears when Elma calms down after being mad at David. They both have a loud & positive attitude, with it being sometimes negative (well mostly for David when it comes to gaming lmao). David holds the soul of perseverance. Kobayashi & Tohru (Clashed Calamities) - 3rd & 4th Papyrus Replacement Kobayashi & Tohru appear at different times like David & Sean. Tohru appears when she confronts Elma about the prank David didn't do, & Kobayashi appearance is similar to Sean's (when Elma calms down). Tohru is a nice maid who is in love with Kobayashi, & is friends with PM, RM, David, Sean, & SMG4!Mario. Kobayashi is a laid back human who is friends with PM, RM, David, San, & SMG4!Mario, & is also ambiguously gay. Tohru holds the soul of kindness. 7 Grand Dad (Mii Fighter/Main in Smash 4) - 1st Undyne Replacement 7 Grand Dad is a bootleg game of The Flintstones for the NES. He appears in a Ninja outfit, but does switch to his normal clothes. He wields a Sword & his battle pattern is based off the Swordfighter move set. He usually spends his time with Papyrus, Sans, SMG4!Luigi, & Kanna. SMG4!Luigi & Kanna Kamui (Clashed Calamities) - 2nd & 3rd Undyne Replacement SMG4!Luigi & Kanna appear after 7 Grand Dad. Their attack patterns are inspired by Asriel's thunder attack "Shocker Breaker." SMG4!Luigi is a scared but kind brother to SMG4!Mario, & Kanna is a cute but strong dragon/child & was given away to the SMG4!Mario brothers by Tohru, so that she could have Kobayashi to herself. Luigi holds the soul of Justice & Kanna holds the soul of Patience. sans. (whirling timeline) - alphys replacement sans is basically sans, laid back, lazy, & tells puns. but he is working on a device that will take everyone back to their original universe. he's also friends with smg4!luigi, kanna, 7 grand dad, david, etc. he's also been teaching tohru about pranks. he also holds the soul of integrity. sailor sans. (galactic downfall) - mettaton replacement sailor sans (ss) is the same as sans, but wears a sailor uniform instead of pirate outfit like his brother, papyrus. his battle system is just like papyrus', except canons will be fired & enemies will appear to assist him. Donald (The Creator of Donald's Multiverse) - Asgore Replacement Donald is a test subject for a machine with a placeholder name "Multiverse." He appears as a skeleton. After he was sent into another universe he was unable to return to his universe. That's when he saw black holes appear in the sky, meaning that the Multiverse machine could've caused a series of black holes appearing out of no where. As of now, he didn't travel anywhere to avoid getting lost & in case if the black hole appears again to take him back to his universe. SMG4!Mario (Clashed Calamities) - Original Role SMG4!Mario is a fatass italian who eats nothing but spaghetti. He cares for his brother Luigi & wants nothing to happen to him. He is friends with Tohru, & helps her get Kobayashi to eat her tail, or to get Kobayashi all to herself. He also has a serious hate for Iluru because of how many times she tried to seduce him & his brother. Iluru (Clashed Calamities) - Original Role Also known as "Ilulu" or "Iruru," Iluru is a dragon who loves destruction. She lives with Kanna & the SMG4!Mario brothers for the same reason with Kanna. She appears when the player visits the brothers. She tries to attack the player by using her dragon claws to slice them. Kyle (Insertive) - Original Role Kyle is a human, who appears in the Junkyard (an original location). He also appears by seeing him dig through junk, looking for items like some old game or something. He attacks by throwing junk at the player (no he's not a hobo, he has a forking house >:[).